


Chosing Family

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-09
Updated: 2009-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Ducky and Jethro did choose their family.





	Chosing Family

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

It has always been said that whilst you can choose your friends, you cannot choose your family.

To an extent this is true. After all one cannot choose ones parents or whether one has brothers or sisters nor can one choose if ones parents have siblings. 

Whereas one can, of course, choose with whom one becomes friends. That is how my relationship with my beloved began: we met; we became friends; our friendship grew closer and more intimate, and one day we moved from being just friends to being friends and lovers. 

And it was as lovers that we chose our family. The children, as I call them, 'the kids' is Jethro's more prosaic term: Abigail, Ziva, Timothy, Jimmy and Anthony, our children, our family.

In fact it is fair to say we were already a family before Jethro realized what I had recognized for over two decades: he loved me as more than just his closest friend. And when he did realize that fact, when he was prepared to admit it, his second question, which followed several very-pleasantly-spent hours after his first, was 'what shall we tell the kids'?

In the end we told them the truth. Why would we not? We are, after all, a team, we are family, we are loyal to one another. So we told them. I am still somewhat amused by the fact that the only thing that shocked them was that our 'more than just good friends' relationship was new; apparently they had believed us to have been lovers for many, many years.

Thus it was with this new found knowledge that our family ties grew tighter, and at the combined age of one hundred and eighteen, Jethro and I gained five fully grown children. 

So you see, one _can_ choose ones family.


End file.
